Pigtailed
by Rc
Summary: Sequel to Braided. Read Braided first.


A/n: Sorry reviewers that this took so long. I've been having.problems. But anyway. Here is your Sequel.......Enjoy. By the way they're still at the beach house only now it's spring...almost.  
  
PIGTAILED  
  
Duo smiled as he braided his hair. It had been 2 months since the beach scene and Heero was growing steadily fond of Duo's new choice. Everyday Duo would wear his hair in different styles just for the hell of it. Heero thought it was amusing to see Wufei's face every morning when he saw Duo in the kitchen. But Heero mostly enjoyed it because that means he got to pick the style and put it up.  
  
Duo's smile widened. Heero loves playing with his hair, and Duo loves the way Heero would massage his scalp then his neck and lower and lower until well.......A blush crept up on Duo.  
  
He quickly tied the end of his braid before jumping up and jogging down the stairs. He entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good afternoon folks!" He waved to the busy kitchen. Trowa was leaning against the pantry reading the newspaper, Quatre was standing at the stove cooking and Wufei was sitting on the counter reading some book. He looked up.  
  
"Maxwell you've got your braid back. What happened? Ran out of ideas?" Wufei asked calmly. Duo twitched.  
  
"Not quite. It seems some ran out on me this morning....." He glanced over at Heero, who was sitting at the table clicking through channels on the small kitchen TV. His lover glanced back at him.  
  
"Hey don't look at me. You're the one that told me you didn't want to get up." Heero stated turning back to the soap opera he had accidentally stopped on.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
"Oh Daniel..." A blonde woman gasped pushing away a handsome man. "How could you?"  
Daniel sighed. "But Mary."  
"NO! Don't say it Daniel..."  
"Mary..I love you..." Daniel looked WAY too sincere. "Will you marry me?"  
"Oh Daniel!" Mary gasped again then kissed the lucky fellow. ~~~~~~~~  
  
The Ex-pilots all watched the TV for a minute.  
  
"That's extremely fake.." Duo commented sitting on the opposite counter across from Wufei. They all looked at him then back at the TV.  
  
"Wonder if he'll die of some third-world-disease?" Heero morbidly said. Quatre nodded his head.  
  
"He'll let everyone think he's dead then his evil twin will appear and claim to be His dead brother." He predicted.  
  
And suddenly the pilots launched into a long dicussion about the random soap opera. Before too long they all quieted.  
  
"I got a question." Duo broke the odd silence. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Joy." Wufei mumbled.  
  
"Oh bite me Chang."  
  
"Just ask, Duo." Quatre interrupted the-would-be fight. Duo blinked.  
  
"Why do we do this every morning? And why haven't we realized we do it?" Duo questioned staring at everyone.  
  
"Do what Duo?" Heero asked turning in his chair. Duo looked at him.  
  
"This. We meet in the kitchen. Quatre cooks. Trowa and Wufei read. You sit there and I sit here. You skim through the TV then stop. A random show or commercial grabs all of our attentions then we have a HUGE Family-like talk about it. And today's Unlucky victims were Daniel and Mary." He explained. Everyone stared at him and one another.  
  
"Bonding time?" Trowa commented.  
  
"You could consider it that, since most of us are gone most in the evening." Quatre backed up his boyfriends statement. Wufei snorted.  
  
"More like we're all to fucking bored to realize we sit here and talk about the stupidest shit." He gave his opinion.  
  
"I agree." Heero mumbled to evolved with the TechTV [1] channel to actually know what they're talking about.  
  
Duo looked at Heero through slit eyes. "You'd agreed with anything at the moment. Like, hey, Heero mind if I go off and burn all your clothes? Including that favorite shirt you always way to bed?"  
  
"Burn the clothes, leave the shirt. Touch it...you die." He retorted not evening looking at his Koi. Duo blinked then smiled. The ex-pilot's laughter filled the kitchen.  
  
"Same OLE' Heero." Quatre giggled.  
  
Duo sighed and jumped off the counter. "I'm gone. In fact you don't see me!" he said and headed out the back.  
  
Heero looked up. "Where are you going?" Duo turned back smiled.  
  
"I'm not here. I'm a figment of your overly active imagination." Duo whispered and winked before disappearing out the back door. Wufei snorted.  
  
"I promise you. He gets stranger and stranger..."  
  
Heero stared at the door and blinked. "You know, I've had a sneaking suspicion he's on something."  
  
Quatre giggled. "That's no big news."  
  
The pilots sat there, in the kitchen, listening to the TV until Heero stopped again. The soap was back on. And sure as hell the induction for the next episode was on.  
  
~~~~~~  
Daniel and Mary have finally found their love. But, when Daniel  
dies of a freaky third-world disease, Mary doesn't know. But who is  
this stranger that comes and looks just like Daniel?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Pay up." Heero and Quatre said in unison, as Wufei and Trowa empty their pockets.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Shi'ite. 


End file.
